


初恋(大学篇)

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	初恋(大学篇)

 

 

0.

 

“堂本…”

 

“到——”

 

略带笑意的懒散应答声从研讨室门口传来，光一错愕的转过身，头发微微留长的男孩倚在门边朝他眨了眨眼。

 

窗帘突然被一阵暖风吹开，淡粉色的花瓣在空中回旋，飘落。

 

是四月。

 

 

1.

 

圣诞节，零星的雪落在了光一的肩膀上。

不是雪。

他抬头看了眼黑色的夜空，霓虹灯下的城市是五彩斑斓的。

 

 有点冷，米色毛衣外只穿了件薄薄的外套，他将手插在口袋里，半个脑袋缩进柔软的卡其色围巾。榉树坂大道上梦幻的彩灯由雪白转为湛蓝，他看向远方璀璨伫立的东京塔，短短的十几分钟像影子一样无限拉长。

 

“光一，抱歉，等久了吧…那家店排了好长的队”

同姓男孩递过一杯热气腾腾的抹茶拿铁。

 “谢谢…”

 “啊不好意思，这杯才是你的。”快碰到杯口时刚闻到了淡淡的草莓甜味，反应过来后立刻笑着和他对换了一下。

 

 在光一看来他就是故意的

 

 “草莓草莓…干脆以后就叫‘堂本草莓’好了”

他接过那杯表面上看起来没两样的热饮，小声嘀咕着送到嘴边，带着热气的清甜草莓味慢慢传至嗅觉神经，几秒前堂本刚嘴唇差点碰到杯子的画面突然间在脑内重现，令光一产生一种和他呼吸相缠的错觉。

 

“我有让他们放半糖，应该不是很甜。”

他看光一顿了下随即补充道，不一会儿卡其色的围巾就松散的缠在了他的脖子上，虽然被弄的乱糟糟倒也还是很保暖，“是我送你那条吗？”

 “嗯。”

光一抿了口饮品低声应了句，脸颊上淡色的红晕不知是被围巾蒙热还是怎么回事。

 

“走吧。”

插在口袋里的手不经意间被人握住，热度穿过指缝包裹住他微微发汗的手心，光一愣了一下肩膀随之放松，回握着他的手指却还是有些僵硬。

 察觉到光一的紧张，刚扣住他要往后缩的手硬扯着离开了温暖的外套口袋。

 “有什么不好意思的…”

 “……”

 冷色调的彩灯忽明忽暗，转而被温暖的明烛与赤红所取代。

 

 “光一，你脸好红。”

 

 “灯光照的…”

 他微垂着头瞥了眼四周，交缠的十指间湿意更甚，越来越快的脉搏跳动分不清是谁的，刚将半个脑袋埋在围巾里低低的笑，他的心脏也在ドキドキ啊。

 

 

2.

 火树银花不夜天。

 关于东京塔的记忆是什么？

 灯火仿若坠落的星光，

 落在唇上的吻像是一颗带着抹茶气息的草莓糖。

 

3.

 之后他们就再也没见面，刚也没有再来过学校。

 

4.

 光一很失落，他听隔壁班同学说堂本刚直到第一次高考前都没有回到学校，给他打电话发信息也没有回。他很懊恼的发现这么久以来居然连他家在哪儿都不知道，悬着一颗心的二班堂本问了一班的班主任，戴着黑框眼镜的老师只是拍了拍他的肩膀意味深长的说了一句话：“堂本同学也在加油啊。”

 

 5.

 听说他最后还是高考了，光一同学总算是放下心来。

 

6.

 听说他后来报考了很有名的一所文科院校，光一同学知道后又开心又难过。

 

7.

 后来有人告诉他，他听说的那两件事不一定都是真的。

 

 

8.

 “初次见面，我是心理系的堂本。”

 

 9.

 光一呆愣了将近半分钟，研讨小组的其他成员也对眼前这位「不速之客」感到好奇，他们第一次看到组长这种惊讶又欣喜，似乎还带着点躲闪和愠怒的复杂神情。

 “你跟我来。”

 

被拉到隐蔽的花园后堂本刚并没有再给他说话的机会，天文物理系的小组长毫无预备的被按在了身后的篱笆墙上，柔软的唇瓣覆上因诧异而微启的薄唇，他轻笑着含住舔舐了一会儿，舌头闯进口腔扫过上颚的瞬间光一抓着他的手腕忍不住低哼出声，不像几个月前那般青涩拙劣的浅尝辄止，醉人的深吻让他有些喘不上气的软了腿将重量托付在身后的墙面，撑在耳边墙壁的手温柔的抚上光一泛起浅红的脸颊，他的索取疯狂而激烈，被动方努力的回应着，直到抓着手腕的手渐渐变得酥软无力。唇舌相离后刚又狠狠的在那张微微肿起的红唇上用力嘬了一口，看向他的那双眼里有团微小而又灼人的火苗。

 “想我吗？”

 “你怎么…”

 “先说想不想我。”

还是和高中时期一样，看起来总是冷着一张脸的严谨认真，被触碰或亲吻时耳朵和脸颊又总会升起一层可爱的粉色。

 让人很想舔一下看看会有什么反应，向来都是行动派的刚同学脑袋里冒出这个想法后身体就做出了行动，舌尖顺着轮廓自耳根舔到耳尖，喷洒的鼻息和说话时吐出的热气把他刺激的浑身一颤呼吸都乱了节奏，“说嘛…”

“想…嗯…别舔了”耳边的恶魔得到回应也没有停下动作，光一实在是搞不懂这个突然出现又突然把自己按在墙上亲一顿的人在想什么，这几个月来他们俩几乎没有了联系，最后的回忆也就只有那天的吻和让他印象最深的几句话。

 

「我们交往吧。」

 

「下次见面再做点不一样的事吧。」

 

不一样的事，会是什么事呢？

 

在他期待着的第二天相见没有如愿以偿到来时，光一才意识到，「下次」本身就是个很抽象的存在。

 

 10.

 

“我回答你了…现在告诉我你的事。”

光一按住他摸到自己胯间的手低喘着尽量让语气有些威慑力，刚停下动作慢慢给他扣上「不小心」解开的衬衫纽扣，轻描淡写的几句话总结了这几个月在做的事。

 “回家加快进度埋头自学，找辅导老师提升理科成绩，认真考虑了一下自己到底想要什么，我觉得心理学挺不错的。”

 

不仅仅是因为光一在这里，他不会为了喜欢的人而放弃更好的机会，傻傻的选择完全不感兴趣的学校来浪费时间。但也正因为光一他才会开始思考这些，一直把目光放在文科那一块是否有些狭隘，理学系的课程又是否有自己感兴趣或者适合的领域，如果能和喜欢的人在一起…专业也刚好是可以涉足并且有兴趣的那一项…这种可能性并不是零。

他承认这次对一件事的热情是因为他，同样也感谢他，给了自己一个重新审视自我的机会。

 

 “你很厉害啊。”

光一由衷的夸赞，被弄皱的衣服让他看起来有些色情。

 “你也很厉害啊，真的来研究宇宙了”

 “还没有达到这个高度啦…”

 

后花园里微风吹过的时候总有樱花飘落，是四月。

 不安分的手又开始在他身上游走，被搂在怀里舔咬起脖子和肩膀的时候光一又想起了那年高三的十二月。

 

 11.

 光一的生日在一月，他的生日在四月。

 高三那年圣诞，他们距离18岁都只有几个月的时间。

 约会当晚确定关系的小情侣住在了外面，洗完澡后刚抱着他笑的青涩又色情，黏糊糊的嗓音里带着试探和装腔作势的好奇：不知道钙片里那些男人做的时候会不会痛。

 网络少年这点东西还是知道的…特别是现在这种bl文化盛行的背景下可以说想不吸收都难，况且他也并不觉得这是什么奇怪的事儿。

即使如此耳朵和脸颊还是以肉眼可见的速度腾然红了起来。经不起刺激的少年搂在一起蹭着蹭着就变得呼吸紊乱，把光一翻过身后他看着仰躺在床上满脸通红的人想都没想的就亲了上去，也是从嘴唇开始，然后是下巴、脖颈和肩膀……刚的习惯也和之前一样啊。

 

当然没有做，互相帮着弄了出来。

堂本刚还为此很遗憾的讲：不然一定会把光一弄哭的。

堂本光一也很不服气的反驳：凭什么我要在下面。

 

 

 而今天是四月十一日，小他100天的人也刚好成年了。

 

 12.

 “所以说…凭什么我在下面。”

 被请到宿舍来「坐一坐」，坐着坐着门就反锁了起来，光一躺在床上不服的双手杵在枕头上撑起上半身，刚只顾着给他脱衣服，一边脱一边捏那些锻炼出来的肌肉、以及尽管如此仍旧劲瘦的腰。

“光一想上我吗？”

 “……”

 没想到会被问这样直白的问题，光一支支吾吾的立场也变得不太坚定，十几秒后他的裤子也被脱了下来，刚伸手揉了揉先前接吻起了些反应的小光一，扒掉那条黑色的四角内裤眼睛直勾勾的看着他

“我想喔，光一。”

“我想上你。”

“那也不能…嗯…你…”

太狡猾了，在他说话时食指圈起了暴露在外的硬物前端，不常解决生理需求的地方颜色也不合尺寸的稚嫩，刚一边让他舒服又接着补充，似乎看透他的心思一般很给面子的提出一个建议

“这样吧，如果一会儿你还能爬起来，我就让你在上面。”

 “你太小看我了…再怎么样体育成绩也不如我好吧。”

 “做爱有时候也不是全靠蛮力啊，况且我高中每天晚上都会绕操场快走十几圈呢。”他的意思是持久力没有问题，轻松的语调和手上轻佻色情的温柔爱抚不一会儿就让光一呼吸变得沉重而享受，这些天来研究模型的高度疲劳在抚摸下渐渐得到缓解，释放。光一不自觉的放松身体让整个人陷进还带着太阳味道的温暖被褥中。

“嗯…”实在是难以想象这种情况下他居然睡着了，如果不是埋在胸前舔的他发痒的堂本刚，光一甚至以为自己还在做什么梦，梦里就像个温柔乡。

“睡够了吗？我给光一留了很多吻痕呢”

他骑在才清醒过来的人身上凑近他耳朵很得意的小声说，指尖从锁骨滑到腹部，按了按还在半硬着的重要部位声音带上些隐忍的沙哑，“光一知道自己睡着后发出了多么不得了的声音吗？”

“我都硬了…”虽然是撒娇的口吻但眼里却是完全不一样的危险和烫人，他清晰的感觉到抵在自己小腹间又热又硬的大家伙。无意识的行为把人撩出了火，光一觉得身上有点烫，脸有点红，心脏也开始加速跳动，速度越来越快，快到他渐渐使不上力，油然升起一种想要被拥抱、想要被更多温柔对待的渴望。

“我去清理…说好的要是我之后爬的起来就让我在上面？”

“你知道怎么清理嘛…”他忽略了后一句话有些出乎意料的看着光一，也不是什么都不知道嘛…突然的主动让刚小小的兴奋了一下，他放开光一从柜子里给他递了条浴巾。

“不就是灌水…”

不就是…灌水…虽然说的笼统点也没错，但这种轻松又无所谓的语气还是让刚微眯起眼睛皱了皱眉。

 

浴室门关上后光一捂着胸口做深呼吸，等到心脏不再跳那么快才走向淋浴间，路过镜子时忍不住看了眼赤裸的身体，从锁骨到小腹…很体贴的没有在显眼的脖子上留吻痕，零零落落的印记遍布于胸前，视觉冲击再次让他心脏乱跳的红了脸低下头，竟然连大腿内侧都有…自己到底睡的多沉才没有察觉到啊。

发出了不得了的声音…到底是什么样的声音呢。

宿舍有限的条件下光一拔掉了淋浴头，接头处大小适中的软管刚好可以抵在难以启齿的地方，他一手固定住水管一手慢慢转动开关，小股的水流只有一部分进到了体内，其余的都从接连的缝隙中渗透出来，细小的异样感没有给他带来太大的不适，反倒是不断从股缝间流下的水让他更加感到羞耻，光一咬了咬牙把水管抵的更贴合，水流直接开到了最大。

好胀…还有点痛。

光一低喘了几声老老实实的又把水流调小，适中的热水缓缓灌进肠道里，越来越明显的腹胀实在是说不上舒服，感觉差不多后他关掉水龙头捂着肚子排掉了那些温水，在马桶上坐了一会儿又觉得好像不够，重新回到原来的地方再次把软管抵在了湿润的入口处。

闭着眼睛忍受不适的人没有察觉到接近的脚步声，直到耳边有人低声唤他才猛然睁开眼睛一脸惊慌的看向入侵者。

“我还在想光一怎么灌的…都这么久了还不出来”

门也没有锁起来，在外面只能听到断断续续的水声和模糊的闷哼，好奇又担心的刚选择进来看看情况。

“你出去一下…”他轻压了一下微胀的小腹别过脸只露出湿了一半的头发和泛红的耳尖，关掉水流后狭小的淋浴间突然安静了下来，光一有些忍不住肚子里翻涌的那些水，他夹紧双腿抬起头和饶有兴致看着他的入侵者对视了几秒。

“其实没什么不好意思的…”话是这么说刚还是慢慢退了出去，带进来的小袋润滑剂放在了不远处的水池台上，再怎么样第一次也得给他留下一个好印象，被看着排出液体的确不像是光一能够简单接受的事。

 

门关上后憋坏的人立刻让自己得到了解放，弄完后紧绷的神经总算得到了放松，但那里的感觉还是怪怪的，光一拿起一边的润滑剂做出了他个人觉得羞耻感Max的事，以至于到后来再怎么样都不愿意自己来。后面被水浸的湿软了些，他单手手肘撑在池子上，微微抬起屁股将沾着润滑剂的手指往从未进过东西的地方戳了进去，括约肌夹着闯入的手指挤压排斥，那种奇异的绞动感让光一清晰的意识到自己在做什么，他垂下头深吸口气努力让紧绷的身体再次放松下来，但是一抬头就又看到镜面里红着脸满身淡色吻痕的男人趴在池子上做着类似自慰的动作，光一喘着气较劲儿般的往里深入，紧张状态下鲁莽的突破让疼痛更加鲜明，他自暴自弃的吸了口气却又不甘心临阵脱逃。

 

“喂…你。”

“弄好啦？”

在外面等了太久的人观察起了旁边桌子上的小仓鼠，他顺着声音源头看向从淋浴间出来下半身围着个白色小毛巾的男人。

“……还差一点”光一皱着眉的样子看起来很严肃，好像问他的不是「把自己弄好啦？」而是「这题算出来了吗？」——如果忽略脸上那片可爱的薄红的话。他躲开堂本刚带着笑意的目光把手上那袋沾着水珠的润滑剂放到了床边的桌子上。

“好香…光一身上都是我的味道”没等他转过身就被刚一个满怀抱的紧紧的，鼻尖蹭在还有些湿漉漉的肩颈上，他扯掉那条不起什么遮蔽作用的小毛巾直接把光一压倒在了干燥柔软的床上。

“我身上还很湿…”

“没事没事，大不了晚上去你那儿住。”

 

刚在亲吻他，从玩闹般的乱亲一通到越发成年而色情的舔咬，光一抚摸着他埋在脖颈处的脑袋微微扬起下巴，平稳的呼吸在撩拨下变得紊乱而急促，刚咬着他的耳朵边舔边低声的叫他名字，桌上的润滑剂挤了大半在手上，趁着他身体放松时沾了最多润滑的中指试探着慢慢往里深入，沉浸在亲吻和爱抚中的身体再次绷起，光一抓着他身后的衣服轻哼了一声，随即热烈的吻就落在了他微张的唇上，凭着刚才在后花园的记忆，他有意识的用舌尖勾扫过光一的舌底和上颚，敏感的神经不断被湿软的舌头刺激着，压在身下的人终于放松了身体搂着他脖子动情的回应，眯起的眼睛也在湿吻中慢慢闭起，缠绵的吻比之前还要让人沉醉和迷恋，唇舌的交缠摩擦渐渐点燃了两人心底深处那团压抑已久的火，喘息间缓慢抽插的手指深了些也快了些，陌生的感觉此时也莫名的让人兴奋，光一轻轻咬了下他的嘴唇故意用小腿蹭了蹭他的腰。

“你勾引我。”

“没有…哈啊…”突然戳到的地方让光一蓦地仰起头失声低叫，微开的双腿反射性的夹紧，他声线发颤眉头微蹙却丝毫看不出痛苦，不仅如此不痛苦反而很享受的样子…没想到这么轻易的就找到，短暂的停止动作后堂本刚回咬着他的唇瓣低哑的故意问他。

“是这里，嗯？”

“啊、啊嗯……好奇怪…”还未从突然的陌生快感中反应过来，前列腺再次被手指毫不留情的按了几下，光一瞪大眼睛紧抓着他的衣服发出了带着鼻音的黏糊呻吟，没想到自己出口的声音变成了这样，光一反应过来后立刻脸颊发烫的咬着嘴唇，涂着润滑剂的手指进去了两根，屈伸扩张时指尖总会从微微凸起的地方蹭过，忍耐中嘴唇被咬的红了一圈，光一喘着气双腿夹住他的腰难耐的扭动着，找到敏感点后接下来的扩张容易了许多，虽然收缩变得更快了一些，但分泌的少量黏液还是让里面湿润且方便进出，手指被后穴咬住吮吸的感觉不禁让刚想象了一下自己待会进去后会是什么样子，小小的入口也会这样咬住他的东西怎么也不放吗…光是想着又硬了几分。

“你真紧…”这句话是发自内心的，就算进了三根手指也还是紧的让人心动，光一被他无师自通的扩张弄的只顾着闭着眼咬紧下唇，就算如此被碰到敏感的地方也还是忍不住的从唇齿间泄出撩人的低吟，听到他的赞叹后光一心里第无数次想不通刚怎么说话越来越下流了。

“翻个身，第一次从后面进去会舒服点”漫长的扩张磨掉了刚的大部分耐性，他可是从后花园一直忍到了现在，手掌拍在屁股上清亮的声响又给人种意味不明的暗示，光一看着不知何时脱掉衣服的刚，胯间又硬又大的肉刃还是让他喉咙发干一阵腿软，但也实在是不想认怂，于是乖乖的翻过身以一种极其羞耻的姿势跪趴在了床上。

“我会把你干到爬不起来的…”预谋犯从枕头底下摸出一个超薄的套套给自己带上，沾有润滑剂的安全套让抵在入口处的性物没费太大劲就插进了小部分前端，他扶着光一的腰试着往里进了进。

“你别太小看我了…我一会儿…嗯、啊…”

“痛吗？”贴在后背的人立刻停止了进往更深处的动作，他轻轻舔咬光一的肩膀和脊背，一只手抚上半硬半软的性器温柔的揉捏起来，注意力得到些微的转移，他低喘着适应比手指粗大的不知多少倍的玩意儿，即使润滑和扩张已经做的很充分，起初的不适还是很难忽视掉。

“你慢点动看看…”在觉得可以接受这种感觉后光一眉头微蹙低声回应他，爱抚和亲吻的动作并没有停下来，刚单手搂着他的腰小心的动了动，进去后内壁紧紧吸附着他的肉刃，每次动作中都好像要把他含咬的更紧，比想象中还要紧实湿润又磨人心智，感觉到光一痛苦的闷哼渐渐消失后他试着变换角度碰到能让光一舒服的地方，十几次的抽插中两人都起了一身的薄汗，他很庆幸压在自己身上的人是堂本刚，不管是耐心还是对痛觉的把握，从前戏到现在各方面都尽量考虑到他生理和心理上可能会产生的不适，每次感觉到疼痛时都会立刻得到安抚和亲吻，即使是被上的一种情况也没有让他觉得很不自然，原本听说会很辛苦的初次好像也没有那么的痛苦和难以接受。

“你在发什么呆”顶到敏感点时尾椎传来的一阵酥软让他忍不住低叫了一声，刚扳过他的脸略带责备的看着明显心不在焉的人又挺腰狠狠往里面抽送了几下。

“啊——哈…嗯…没有…”强烈的快感把他刺激的双膝微微打颤，酥麻的过电感一路窜至大脑神经让他头皮发麻，找到位置后便不再像之前那样小心又谨慎，刚一手揽着他的腰一手捏着他的下巴片刻不停的往前列腺上撞，不断堆积的快感对于没有经验的光一来说还是有些太过了，被迫面向他的脸越来越红，到后来眼睛也隐隐有了湿意，他想忍着不停从口中冒出来的奇怪声音又总是被断断续续的重新撞出来，少年的燃烧的热情在一声声惹人的叫声中变得愈发猛烈，他咬着光一的嘴唇低喘着问了刚才被打断的回答。

“你说什么来着，一会儿怎么样？”

“啊…嗯…你等着…哈啊——啊…别…别撞了…”他就是故意要让光一开口说话，然后把更多动听的呻吟给操出来，尤其是这种快要受不了隐约带上点哭腔的叫声，亲口说出做爱不是只靠蛮力的人现在只想不断重复这样简单又粗暴的动作把光一干到哭出来。耐心很强的人持久力果然也不会让人失望，再加上原本就很傲人的性物，面色绯红的人很快眼睛也红了一圈，他又开始咬着唇不知在忍耐什么，氲起层水雾的眼眶怎么看都让人心生邪念，刚抚摸着他被操到翘起的性器用力上下撸动几下后坏心眼的拇指堵住了铃口，其他手指还在不停歇的套弄着，耳边吐息般的问话让光一哆嗦了一下差点就要射出来。

“怎么样…还有力气上我吗”前列腺被不停操弄着，光一半个身子都软了下来，堂本刚松开捏着他下巴的手锢住他的腰加快了进出的速度，光一趴在床上垂着头紧紧抓着床单急促的喘叫，偶尔一个狠力碾过敏感点又让他绷直脊背猛地仰起头张大嘴巴却发不出声音，后穴在长时间的抽插中变得越发湿软，润滑剂和肠液在撞击中被捣成了白色的泡沫，看不到交合处的一片狼藉也能感觉到那种黏腻淫靡的臀胯相击感，性器用力碾过前列腺捅到深处的瞬间光一再也忍不住的低声啜泣起来，得不到释放的欲望让他浑身都在颤抖，他转过头眼里闪着泪花，棱角分明的俊秀脸庞此刻满是深陷情欲的柔和动人，他试着开口，求饶的呻吟立刻被操的断断续续

“刚…不要碰那里了…我想射…呜…”

 高潮前紧缩的甬道夹的他闷哼了几声，刚也不忍心再欺负他，松开手后吻上他泛着水光的嘴唇又快速抽动了十几下把怀里的人送上高潮，长久的射精把插在里面的性器也硬生生逼的泄了出来，刚粗喘着气靠在他身上惩罚似的咬了下他的脖子，射完后光一彻底没了力气的倒头就要睡，带了套做的确省去了很多清理上的麻烦，但直接埋进被子里动也不动又算什么啊…这可是他的被子啊。

“光一，快起来上我啊”

“不要…我好困。”

“让你熬夜…就不能多给自己点放松的时间吗。”翻过身后堂本刚给他擦掉沾在腿上的白浊液体，小声的嘀咕声里满是心疼和责备。

躺在床上稍微舒服点就能睡着，平时到底是有多累啊。

他摸了摸光一汗湿的脑袋，不一会儿就传来了熟睡的呼吸声。刚无奈的笑了笑，精疲力尽然后好好睡个觉吧。

 

 13.

 

第二天醒来后光一在心理系另一个同学的目送下出了宿舍。

手机里多了一串新的号码，备注是「1班的堂本」

 

“你怎么把我一个人丢在宿舍了…”

接通后光一扶着额头小声责备道，一觉醒来眼睛还没睁开就到处乱摸想搂住什么，不仅如此还黏糊的叫了好几声‘tsuyo…’

 

「堂本同学的话…现在应该去早课了…」

 

陌生又小心翼翼的声音立刻让他清醒过来，好在身体被清理干净也穿了衣服，据他室友的说法，自己就是不小心喝多了找不到回去路的好朋友。

慌忙道歉后就溜了出来，他甚至怀疑周三天文系没有早课堂本刚也是知道的，搞得好像一切都在他计划中的样子嘛。

 

“不然呢？把困到睁不开眼睛的树懒带到心理系听课？”

“……”

“腰痛吗，屁股痛吗？”语气就像问今天周几一样自然。

“…不痛。”

这也是实话，虽然后来激烈到把他弄哭了但的确没有受伤，以为第二天可能会腰酸背痛但实际上也没有太多不良的反应，归根结底还是因为刚在细节上的小心吧。

“那就好，想见面的时候再给我打电话吧。”那边的人似乎松了口气，挂断电话后光一觉得一切都是那么的奇妙又不真实。前一天还是一个人的他，突然间身边就出现了朝思暮想的小恋人。

 

手机被攒紧握在手中，他看着通话记录上「1班的堂本」忍不住傻笑了起来。

 

 

改天带他去附近的高山上看星星吧。

 

 

 

 

END.(TBC)


End file.
